The Unexpected Visit
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: I really don't know how the title fits...but i'm to lazy to change it XD Please read and review! Contains: OC!Philippines and slight Asian madness! Rated T bc why would a little kid be reading this? O.o EDITED SO ITS NOT CHOPPY ANYMORE :D


**Title: **_The Unexpected Visit_**  
><strong>

**Pairing: **Hong Kong x OC! Fem! Philippines (Ik some ppl personify the Philippines as a guy sometimes)

I really have no idea where this came from…this was made out of raw ideas, so there's not really a lot of editing…if you spot some errors (which I'm guessing there's a lot of) feel free to tell me in a review!

ENJOY~!

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day so far. Wake up at 7:00am, tend the garden, head to the market and buy stuff for dinner, eat breakfast, head to the beaches, check in with her boss, and do some paperwork. The personification of the Philippines yawned and stretched at her desk. It was now her siesta time and she didn't need a clock to know when to take her nap. The sun was high in the sky, making her roomy house light up in its rays. She rubbed her eyes. She was so glad that she had the rest of the day off. Anymore paperwork, and I would've snapped, she thought. She stood up from her desk in her study and headed to her bedroom, which was just across the hall. Once there, she fell onto the bed and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.<p>

Sometime later, a boy, obviously Chinese, stood at her doorsteps. He had choppy dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. His clothes seemed a little bit big on him, and it was not the proper wear for 95 degree weather. Yet, he still wore it. He was the personification of Hong Kong. He had arrived to announce to Philippines that he'd forgiven her, but as soon as he reached the gates of her house, he remembered it was her siesta time. Not wanting to turn back, he walked across her cobblestone pathway and up to her front door. He didn't bother to knock. He'd been to her house numerous times before the Manila Bus Crisis, but that was the past. He grabbed the spare key from the flower pot that rested on a nearby window sill and unlocked the door.

Her house smelled of fresh fruit, rice, and the faint smell of those odd Filipino dishes she cooked. He quietly closed the door behind him, placing the key on a countertop to his left. Philippines' house was roomier than ever. It was no surprise to Hong Kong. Having all of Asia as a "family" can be a hassle, and if the house was even the slightest smaller, there would be no room to fit everyone.

Hong Kong took off his shoes and step forward, taking in the scenery of her home. Everything was still the same. An open archway to his left lead to the kitchen, to his right was the den, the hallway in front of him was filled with countless paintings and pictures from numerous times (he even passed a picture of Philippines and N. Korea, when she didn't go communist on them). Just when he was about to head up the stairs at the end of the hallway, a picture caught his eye.

It was of Philippines and him, they each had one arm around each other, and Philippines seemed to be holding a camera. Both of them were smiling (although Hong Kong's smile wasn't as obvious as Philippines'), and they seemed to be sitting on some sort of rainforest tour bus. Hong Kong remembered the day when she took that picture.

[Flashback]

_Taiwan and Vietnam had decided he, Philippines, China, Japan, Thailand, and even Spratly Islands, needed a short vacation. The two Asian girls dragged them out of their houses and dumped them into a rented van._

_"You guys need a break! No buts!" they had said. They had taken them to most of the relaxing spots in all of Asia, and somewhere along the way, they had visited the Philippine rainforests. No one, except Philippines, knew what the tour guide was saying, but that didn't stop them from marveling at the green forests that surrounded them._

_"Isn't this fun, Hong Kong?" Philippines asked him._

_He nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Hey! How about we take a picture!" she suggested, whipping out her camera._

_Hong Kong gave it some thought before finally agreeing. Philippines squealed in excitement and wrapped an arm around Hong Kong, and vice versa. She held the camera out in front of them, a finger already on the snap button (A/N: IDK WUT IT'S CALLED)._

_"Say 'Mabuhay!'" she exclaimed, even though she knew he wouldn't say it, and took the picture._

[End of Flashback]

Hong Kong sighed. Those were happy times. Nowadays, most nations were too busy managing with their own economy, and then the Manila Bus Crisis happened. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to remember that! This was the time for forgiveness. He walked up the stairs and made a right, then turned to the third door on the left. And there she was, curled up into a ball on her bed, in a peaceful sleep.

Or so Hong Kong thought. Unknown to him, Philippines had woken up when she heard him walk down the hallway, despite him being as quiet as possible.

'What was he here for?' she mentally asked herself. Her question was answered when he spoke.

"Ni hao Philippines," he greeted softly, approaching her as she pretended to sleep, "I guess I'll consider myself lucky you're asleep. Seeing you here now, I don't think I'd be able to tell you what I want to tell you if you were awake."

'Eh?' she said in her head.

"I think that I've been mad at you for too long," he confessed, "And I think it's finally time to forgive you. I just ask one thing in return." He paused for a minute. "Will you forgive me?"

This confused her, but he kept on talking.

"I know I overreacted, and I took my anger out on you instead of your government or your boss. I know you had nothing to do with the bus incident, I know you couldn't stop him from killing some of my people," he continued to list things that he did, "But in the end…even though it was _my _people who got killed, _you _were the one who had to pay the price in the end. You as a person. Not as a nation, but a person. You can't control your people, yet I didn't listen and blamed _you _personally. That's why…I want to ask for your forgiveness." He stopped, taking a deep breath.

It was silent for a few moments, and then she heard Hong Kong shift, then she felt him sit on her bed. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt his breath on her lips.

'Oh...my…god!' she screeched in her head. All thoughts ceased when he pressed his lips on. Her eyes flew open, and in an instant, she was looking into his chocolate orbs. He pulled away, and she sat up, her face beet red.

"I'm guessing you heard everything?" he asked. She nodded, trying to calm her beating heart, but the attempts were futile.

They sat in silence for a while. Hong Kong placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. She smiled and squeezed back.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said, looking up at her wall, "I knew you wouldn't realize it right away though. Did you even notice I never yelled at you for what you did? It wasn't your fault. Most people would react that way."

"But still-" he tried to protest. But she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"No buts." She insisted, "That's the past now." She smiled at him. Then something struck her in her head and her face fell into a horrified look. Hong Kong frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know that Spain is probably going to hate you now, right?"

He scoffed, "I'm not scared of him. I have China on my side, and Japan, and even S. Korea. I'm not worried." She giggled.

"Well, that's good. If you were scared of Spain, I wonder what will happen when we tell China."

"Good thing you agreed to be my girlfriend. I wouldn't ask even if you begged." Hey, he was a guy! He had to have SOME pride.

Philippines just rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"OH MY GOD!"

The pair quickly broke their kiss and whipped around to see Taiwan, China, Japan, and pretty much the rest of Asia standing in her doorway.

"Don't you people know how to, like, knock?" Hong Kong asked, reverting to his stoic self. Philippines, however, had a mix of embarrassment and irritation in her eyes.

"YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! OMGOMGOMG!" squealed Taiwan, "FINALLY! OH MY GOODNESS, I HAVE TO TELL HUNGARY AND BELGIUM AND-"

"Taiwan!" Philippines snapped, "We're not getting married! We're just dating!"

"BUT DATING LEADS TO MARRIAGE!" Taiwan countered, skittering away to one of the guest rooms to call her friends.

"Hong Kong…" China started. He was smiling, but behind his smile was something a little darker, "I think we need to talk." Hong Kong, internally, was scared, but of course he didn't show it. China came up to the pair and grabbed Hong Kong by the arm, dragging him out of the room. Thailand, Tibet, Japan, S. Korea, and the rest of the male Asian countries following behind them, while Vietnam, Singapore, Malaysia, and even N. Korea looked at Philippines, who gulped.

"…GIRL TIME!" They screamed. Well, all of them except for N. Korea.

"AHH NO!" Philippines yelped, "I DON'T WANNA BE GIRLYYYYYYYY!"

The girls began to chase Philippines around in her house. Philippines barely managed to shake them off before they found her again.

"HONG KONG, HELP MEEEEEE!" Philippines yelled in panic as she began to run again.

Somewhere in Philippines' library, Hong Kong leapt out of the arm chair he was sitting in and dashed toward the library door.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, DA ZE!" exclaimed S. Korea, sprinting after him. They almost caught him, but he managed to escape.

"AFTER HIM, ARU!" ordered China, and the rest of the male Asian countries bolted out of the library.

After a long while of Asian chasing, Philippines and Hong Kong had managed to crash into each other. How they didn't crash into each other previously was a mystery.

"Yay, you're safe~" she cooed, hugging her boyfriend, grinning stupidly.

"Not for long," he replied, "Come on. My motorcycle's outside." Philippines nodded and they made a mad dash for the front door, hand-in-hand.

"AIYAAH! THEY'RE ESCAPING, ARU!" Philippines heard China yell.

Hong Kong and Philippines burst outside and quickly hopped onto Hong Kong's motorcycle, not even bothering to put on helmets. Philippines wrapped her arms around Hong Kong's waist and they both sped off.

The other Asians climbed into their own vans/cars (some carpooled) and sped after them. Hong Kong managed to lose them on the highway, and he and Philippines stopped at the top of a hill, looking over the city of Manila. Both were panting from the adrenaline rush, but Philippines was the only one who managed to giggle.

"We're going to get it at the world meeting," she said through her fit of giggles, "Maybe America and Spain won't react like that."

"Hm." Hong Kong replied, hopping off his motorcycle. He sat down on the soft green grass and patted the spot next to him. Philippines smiled and plopped down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe its sunset already! They don't give up easy. Must they be so stubborn?"

"We're nations, we have our pride, and they have theirs."

"Since when was this about pride?"

"You'll understand one day. China explained it to me a long time ago."

"I guess…"

A comfortable silence drifted over them. Hong Kong put an arm around Philippines' waist, also resting his own head lightly on hers. Then he lifted his head and looked at her. She looked back. They shared a smile, then a kiss, then a sunset.

The moment couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_If you people want a sequel, then please request it in a review! Thank you for reading!_

_OC!PhilippinesxHong Kong 4ever~!_


End file.
